Normally when using a fundus camera, depending on the defective vision of the patient, the optical observation system in the fundus camera is changed from one patient to the next such that a highly focused image of the ocular fundus is reproduced on the image recording sensor. In order to be able to examine as many patients as possible the focusing range is selected with no less than ±25 dpt. In known fundus cameras, either a part of the optical system is displaced along the optical axis of the lens, or the image recorder is displaced along the optical axis (see FIGS. 1a, 1b).
It has been demonstrated that the known fundus cameras require precise mechanical components that are expensive in and of themselves and in addition are subject to wear, and that furthermore it is not possible to obtain focused images of the ocular fundus in all patients using this camera.
However, the object of the invention is to provide a device for observing the ocular fundus that makes it possible, in a simpler manner and/or for a greater majority of patients, to obtain focused images of their ocular fundus.